


things that come to my head

by zio800



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, My First Fanfic, One Shot Collection, i sometimes delete stuff because i hate it when i read it again, im bad at writing in general lol, this is my fic sandbox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zio800/pseuds/zio800
Summary: but im bad at putting them to wordsso im practicing1 - Undertale | i made a pun2 - Undertale | it was funny when i thought of it





	1. i made a pun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> group chat: Toriel, Asgore, Gaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dunno when the monsters get cellphones but i like to think its at least before gaster turns into goop

Toriel: I wish to have a nickname that is not tori

 

Gaster: oh!! ooooooohh!!! i got one!!!

 

Gaster: elly!!!!!

 

Asgore: Elly doesn't sound a lot like Toriel....

 

Gaster: **o Riel** ly?

 

Torial: pfft Ahahahaha!! I get it!

 

Asgore: ugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually thought of a different thing yesterday but i forgot it overnight so you get a pun as an apology


	2. it was funny when i thought of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kids have wild imaginations

When frisk and the monsters were finally freed from the barrier and stepped out into the sunlight, they were surprised to see someone standing in front of them.

It was a young human child who was even smaller than frisk.

The silence that settled over them was one of the most awkward and stressful moments in monster history.

Would the child scream and run away? Would they notify adult humans and have the monsters exterminated? These where the questions that occupied everyone's mind (except maybe papyrus).

Alphys was sweating so much she looks like a water fountain. Sans was trying his damn hardest not to turn off the light in his sockets and spook the kid. Asgore is regretting his life descisions. Frisk is in ultra mega poker face mode. Papyrus is sparkling.

The tense silence was broken when the child spoke:

"The mountain gave birth."


End file.
